mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Erikson crime family members
This is a list of the members of the American Erikson crime family since 1920: As the Erikson gang * Boss: Bugsy Erikson * Underboss: Markus Jackson * Racket bosses: Leroy Wright, Douglas Wood, Ben Williams, Antoine Reeder and Mike Salerno * Soldiers/Enforcers: Rick Paine, James Siegel, Al DiNapoli, Mike DiNapoli, Jimmy Borelli, Anthony Chambers, Giovanni Ellisimo, Sal Marciano, Brett Ward, Tony Russo, Rocco Tettore, Charles Diamond, Marcus Jones, Terry Davis, Ben Mitchell, Mike Carson, Anthony Harris, Ethan Green, Gabriel Thomas, Matthew Carter, Justin Hill, * Associates: Eric White, Mickey Hymen, Alicia Tan, Fred Giacomo, Pete Micaella, Silvio DiMiceli, Mike Faustino, Vincent Dominico, Pietro Meloni, Angelo Marcello, Luke Smith, Jerome Johnson, Isaiah Scott, Chris Allen, Nathan Lewis, Joshua Miller, Jordan Young, Past leadership * Boss: Charles Erikson (1920-1933) * Underboss: James Macintosh (1920-1932) *Boss: Donald Erikson (2016-2021) *Underboss: Markus Jackson (2017-2021)—''Promoted to boss in 2021'' *Adviser: Dick Sapienza (2016-2021)—''Financial'' Lieutenants * Mickey Marcello (1920-1932) * Tommy Scattella (1924-1933) * Mickey O'Riley (1920-1933) *Vito Genna (2016-2019) *Sal Terranova (2016-2019) *Mike Scarpella (2017-2026) Current leadership *Boss: Markus Jackson (2021-Present) *Underboss: Douglas Wood (2021-Present) *Adviser: Benjamin Williams (2020-Present) **''Unofficial'': Meyer Lansky (2016-Present) Lieutenants * Phil Boccino (2020-Present) *Leroy Wright (2017-Present) *Felix Badem (2016-Present) *Douglas 'The Scottish Giant' Wood (2018-2021)-''Promoted in 2021'' *Adam 'The Blind Gunman' Boneson(2016-Present) *Al DiNapoli (2021-Present) *Peter Bontade (2016-Present) *Vladimir Makarov (2021-Present) *Gyp Rosetti (2017-Present) *Mikey Palmice (2018-Present) *Donnie Barese (2018-Present) *Albert Scalise (2016-Present) *Charles Diamond (2016-Present) *Al Genna (2019-Present) *Rick Paine (2016-Present) *Dominic Scarpelliano (2017-Present) *Reinhard Marx (2016-Present) *Mike Terranova (2019-Present) *Jonathan Dillinger (2018-Present) *Michael Richardson (2018-Present) *Joseph Shapiro (2018-Present) Current members and associates Soldiers * Donnie Barese (2019-Present) * Dominic Gaetano (2019-Present) * Mikey Scontacella (2016-Present) * Sean Bevilacqua (2022-Present) * James Siegel (2013-Present) * Jackie Aprile, Jr. (2017-Present) * Dino Crocetti (2017-Present) * Rocco Tettore (2016-Present) * Mike DiNapoli (2016-Present) * Alicia 'Hammer Girl' Tan (2019-Present) * Dominic Gaetano (2017-Present) * Gennaro Belasimo (2016-Present) * Johnny Caruso (2018-Present) * Salvatore Leotardo (2024-Present) * Joe Marcello (2015-Present) * Mike O'Hara (2021-Present) * John Scalise (2016-Present) * Louis Shapiro (2016-Present) * Giovanni Ellisimo (2016-Present) * James Kennedy (2016-Present) * Sean Franco (2016-Present) * Kirill Bernhardt (2016-Present) * James Ellis (2019-Present) * Anthony Mitchell (2016-Present) * Marcus Jones (2016-Present) * Terry Davis (2016-Present) * Ben Mitchell (2016-Present) * Mike Carson (2016-Present) * Anthony Harris (2016-Present) * Ethan Green (2016-Present) * Gabriel Thomas (2016-Present) * Matthew Carter (2016-2018) - Became enforcer in 2018 Hitmen * Matt Gismonte (2022-Present) * Samuel Riley (2016-Present) * Donald Hawthorn (2021-Present) * Sydney Hawthorn (2025-Present) * Ash Lacroix (2020-Present) * Adam Boneson (2016-Present) - Also lieutenant * Sal Marciano (2016-Present) * Dmitri Pushkin (2021-Present) Enforcers *August Chambers (2017-Present) *James Nelson (2018-Present) *Fred Giacomo (2013-Present) *Alexei Borodin *Angelo Bercetti (201?-Present) *Justin Hill (2016-Present) *Matthew Carter (2018-Present) Associates *Mickey Hymen (2016-Present) *Tony Blundetto (2017-Present) *Mark Arthur (2018-Present) *Edward Stax (2016-Present) *Mark Duhamel (2019-Present) *Albert Barese (2016-Present) *Angelo Barese (2017-Present) *Nucky Johnson (2016-Present) *Mike D'Angelo (2019-Present) *Mike Sullivan (2016-Present) *Peter Sullivan (2017-Present) *Charles Sullivan (2017-Present) *Paul Rooney (2017-Present) *Conner Rooney (2017-Present) *Andrew Johnson (2016-Present) *Carson Smith (2025-Present) *Savino Moresco (2017-Present) Past members and associates Soldiers * Sal Toccoa (2017-2019) Murdered in 2019 * Vito Cottone (2017-2019) Murdered in 2019 * Alphonse Barbara (2016-2019) Murdered in 2019 * Mickey Gambino (2019) Murdered in 2019 * Dominic Abbatemarco (2018-2019) Murdered in 2019 * Douglas Wood (2017-2018) - Promoted in 2018 * Al DiNapoli (2016-Present) - Promoted in 2021 * Mike Diamond (2016-2018) - Turned rat in 2018 * Gennaro Salieri (2018-2022) - Imprisoned in 2022 Hitmen * Jimmy O'Connell (2016-2021) - Imprisoned in 2021 * John Doe (2016-2024) - Left organization in 2023 * Mitchell Hale (2016-2020) - Imprisoned in 2020 * James Marciano (2019-2021) - Imprisoned in 2021 * Gerald Cherny (2018-2021) - Sentenced to death in 2021 * John Smith (2020-2021) - Sentenced to death in 2021 Enforcers * Alberto Barbara (2017-2019 - Murdered in 2019 * Ciro Maggadino (2017-2019) - Murdered in 2019 * Nikolai Csokas (2019-2021) - Murdered after attempted coup in 2021 * Dmitri Arkhov (2019-2021) - Joined Csokas faction in 2021 * Edward Maxim (2017-2021) - Imprisoned in 2021 * Sal Catania (2020-2021) - Joined Csokas faction in 2021 * Victor Pushkin (2021-2025) - Murdered in 2025 Associates * Sam Maranzano (2019-2024) - Murdered by Siegel hitmen in 2024 * Dino Scarpella (2016-2022) - Murdered by Luciano hitmen in 2022 * Carmine Persico (2016-2027) - Died of old age in 2027 * Austin Johnson (2016-2017) - Murdered in 2017 * Chernov Petrenko (2019-2021) - Joined Csokas faction in 2021 * Antoine Reeder (2016-2029) - Murdered by Wood in 2030 * Yuri Makarov (2019-2021, 2021-2026) - Murdered in 2026 * Vladimir Reznov (2019-2021) - Joined Csokas faction in 2021 * Joey Aiello (2019-2021) - Joined Csokas faction in 2021 * Boris Vorchesky (2019-2021) - Joined Csokas faction in 2021 Informants *Eric White - Informed on the location of James Siegel to John Bowe in 2013. Murdered by Erikson hitmen two weeks later. *Mark Jameson - Corrupt Erichsburg Sheriff's Deputy. Informed on the family to the FBI in Erichsburg about the family's illegal activities in late 2018. Murdered by Erikson in early 2019. *Jim Malazaki - Category:Erikson crime family